


Artistic

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to study, Ami meets Jadeite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

"Did you see the new ceramics teacher?"

"He's so dreamy."

"I'm going to tell everyone."

"Maho-chan, you're totally missing the point of keeping the hunk to ourselves."

"No way a find this good would stay quiet for long."

Ami sighed into her textbook and tried to ignore the annoyance of the two girls walking by. It seemed like her quiet study spot wouldn't stay that way for long. She'd miss the old men playing ping-pong when she went somewhere else tomorrow.

"I didn't see you in class."

It took Ami a moment to realize she had been addressed. "I don't take these…"

"Why not?"

She looked up from her book finally, to see a man with short blond hair and finely chiseled features. "I… I… have no artistic talent."

Why was he still staring at her with those _eyes_? Ami felt all fluttery, like she was going to faint.

"I hope we're not bothering you."

"No." That had probably sounded rude, like she wanted him to go away, which she didn't, but she did.

"If anything does, or you want to mess with some clay, just for fun, just ask for Jay Daito."

She didn't find a new study spot the next day.


End file.
